


A Good Decision

by itsab



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, ultimatum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23856592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Stiles is forced to finally come to a decision on who he should persue a relationship with.
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Reader
Kudos: 32





	A Good Decision

**Author's Note:**

> The reader is a female. Female pronouns are used.

Stiles Stilinski was entranced, as he stared at Y/N from across the hallway, leaning on his locker casually, figurative hearts in his eyes. Eyes trailing the body he was captivated by, he softly smiled, before he caught the figure of Lydia Martin across the way, his long-time crush and recently; a close friend.

Lydia was literally the most beautiful female Beacon Hills High School had seen, with flowing strawberry blonde hair, and full lips that could kiss the life out of a man. She’s the definition of a Queen Bee, with grades as perfect as her being, and a wit as sharp as her brow-game. He didn’t really know what that meant, but had been told by Lydia herself that it was a compliment.

She’d never looked at him though, at least, not until everyone in Beacon Hills lives had gone to shit.

Y/N, however, was new this year, and wasn’t as pretty or as smart as Lydia. But still attractive, especially to him, and the biggest smartass he’d met. And that was coming from him. He’d planned on asking Y/N out, but then he’d had a ‘moment’ with Lydia in a recent werewolf-related chase. They’d held hands, had been pressed close together with a lot of staring and heavy breathing.

Stiles turned away suddenly, wondering if his inability to get over Lydia was really ‘love’, like he’d once thought. Or was it something else? His old crush, which began when he was young, had been almost a coping mechanism in response to the issues and problems he became burdened with. Perhaps this was a way for him to cope now, reverting to a simpler time where he’d not been involved with werewolves, and other ridiculous supernatural creatures.

The warning bell sounded, and he literally jerked out of his thoughts, flailing slightly, and managing to hit his funny bone on the edge of his locker. “Ow!”

“Dude, you good?” Scott laughed at his friend’s clumsiness, “Maybe if you were paying attention, and not staring at Lydia and Y/N, you might make it through the day without hurting yourself.” He smirked, the twitch in his uneven jaw hinted at a sadistic sarcasm at this point. His ire had been years in the making though, hearing Stiles talk enthusiastically of Lydia for years, and then Y/N for months on end – he was tired of it honestly, so as of late his teasing had been slightly harsher, but in return so had Stiles’ of much of what he considered to be the stupid actions of his friend.

Stiles rolled his eyes at his best friend, “We can’t all be amazing werewolves with amazing reflexes, though, can we Scott?”

“No,” Scott scoffed, “But I thought that people on the lacrosse team would at least have some reflexes, in order to play.” He smiled widely, white teeth gleaming in the awful fluorescent hallway lights, and was returned with Stiles’ own strained smile. The two left the area they’d been standing, walking towards their next class, “Did you have any idea which one you have genuine feelings for?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

“It means, it’s been ten years, and/or ten months, and you’ve still done nothing.” Scott sighed, pulling his friends arm, leading him to the side and out of the way of other rushing students, “You have to decide whether what you feel for Lydia and Y/N is real, and what to do with that information.” He smiled softly at the confused looking boy, “Your emotions have been all over for weeks now, man. You can’t keep avoiding this, it’s not fair to you, or them.”

Stiles eyes him with uncertainty, “Them?”

Realising that he may have compromised what he knew of Lydia and Y/N’s feelings, one via his super-human senses, and the other via the mouth of the woman, he forced himself back for a moment. “You’re my best friend, Stiles, you deserve to be happy. I think you have to decide how that’ll happen, though.”

Hazel eyes looked at the chocolate brown in shock.

“Think about it.”

* * *

Originally posted by stilinski-jpeg

“Hey, Stiles!” Y/N called out to him as he walked towards his trustee powder blue jeep, later that same afternoon. “Hey!”

“Oh, hey Y/N, what’s up?” Stiles smiled softly, although his voice was strained slightly, “How are you?”

“I’m good, I feel like I haven’t seen you all day?”

Because he was avoiding her.

“Really?” Stiles smiled awkwardly, his voice a higher pitch than necessary, before waving his hand, as if shooing away her thought. “’Been busy, that’s all.” Yes, busy trying to ‘think about it’. He’d even spent lunch in the locker rooms, head pressed to the cool metal in attempt to force his brain to think on the subject. Lydia or Y/N?

“Oh, really? Something I can help with?”

He usually responded with the answer ‘no’ in these cases, when Y/N offered him help, mainly because he was usually pondering a weird supernatural enemy trying to kill his friends. But this wasn’t one of those cases.

“Actually, yeah.” Stiles let out a huff of air from his lungs, “Do you, Y/N, want to, maybe, go to the movies with me, or something? You don’t have to! If you don’t want to, of course, because you’re in charge of your life, and-”

He was too busy rambling to notice the wide grin that had taken over Y/N’s face, “Yeah, I’d like that. Pick me up at eight, from my place.”

“It’s totally cool if you don’t want to-” Stiles paused mid-sentence, to meet Y/N’s eyes, his own eyed wide from the disbelief he felt, “You do?” His voice was even higher than earlier, when he’d been attempting to lie to them, so he cleared his throat and began to speak once more, this time in a way that didn’t make him seem like a crazy person, “No, yeah, that’s cool. See you then!”

Y/N smiled at his attempt to seem casual, especially when he attempted to lean back against his car, only to find out it was too far back and nearly fall over. “You good?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Stiles gasped out, then waved goodbye to the now retreating figure, “Way to act like a spaz, Stilinski!” He berated himself, before jumping into his vehicle.

“So, you went with Y/N?”

“Ahhh!” A hand reached out to smack Scott, only to be caught by said werewolf, as Stiles reacted to being startled by the intruder in his vehicle. “Dammit, man! Don’t scare a brother like that! Damn!”

Scott rolled his eyes at his friend’s dramatics, “So?”

“Yeah, I’m going out with Y/N. I’ve spent a long time pining after Lydia, right?” Stiles didn’t pause for Scott to answer his rhetoric question, “I’m going to do myself a favour, and give into these feelings for Y/N, as I think we’ll have more in common, and we’ll get along better than I do with Lydia.” In his head, it made a lot of sense, Stiles wasn’t sure if it was being communicated as well, though.

“Do yourself a favour? Alright.” Scott nodded, “Y/N is nice, funny, and laughs at your terrible jokes – practically a match made in nerd heaven.”

“Hey, I am a delight, Scott!”

* * *

Originally posted by trechos-of-books

“Hey!” Y/N was dressed casually, but still nicely, when Stiles picked them up later that night, “What are we going to watch?”

Stiles shrugged, “What are you up to watching?”

“The new Stars Wars is epic, I wouldn’t mind re-watching, if you’re up for it.”

There was silence, while Stiles stared at Y/N, a smile on his face. “Sound goods.”

Yeah, he’d made a good decision.


End file.
